The Name's Menma Uzumaki!
by jayjay2001
Summary: 50 years after the 4th great shinobi war, peace is finally restored unto the world... or is it? A new threat arrives and now the task is no longer in the hands of our blonde lovable idiot Naruto but passed unto his grandson Menma Uzumaki. Lets see if he's ready to take'em down and we all know he is, Believe it! Rated M for future chapters. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**Gomen. Gomen.** **Gomen.** **Gomen. GOMENASAI!. I am very sorry for not updating for this summer but it was totally NOT my fault. It was my parents'. They sent me to damn summer school. SUMMER SCHOOL! Who does that. I mean, sure my grades were pretty bad by my standards but As and Bs are still good and my lowest was a B-.**

 **Either way. I was able to get started on the Naruto fic. So without further ado here we go every one**

* * *

Chapter 1: Bandit Trouble

A shadow moves through a forest with a high speed. Behind the shadow are a gang of about 40 bandits in hot pursuit. "Get back here you brat!" One of them shouts at the shadow

"Not yet" The shadow whispers

They get to a clearing and the shadow lands in the middle, revealing itself to be a light skinned boy, about 14 years, with red spiky hair and blue eyes wearing a blue version of the chuunin vest over a gray short sleeve, black shorts, blue fingerless gloves and black sandals. He is wearing the Konoha headband on his forehead. He stares at the thugs blankly as they catch their breath.

"So..." He looks at their faces

"who's first"

The thugs step back and three men, a huge man with a spiked ball attached to a chain **(I don't know what its called)** and two swordsmen, step out. The big guy, no doubt their leader, looks at the boy with disgust

"You've got a lot of nerve messing with us kid, so I'm gonna make you pay"

The redhead just folded his arms "Well, I'm waiti-" he backflips just in time to avoid the ball from crashing on him. He looks and notices the swordsmen coming for him and throws some shuriken, forcing one of them to deflect them with his sword while the other still moves for the kill. He brings out a kunai just in time to block the slash.

"Slow"

They clash again but as he looks into his opponent's eyes, he sees the other swordsman coming at him, aiming for his neck. He forces the first one off and leans backwards, barely avoiding the slash

"Slow"

He clashes with both of them continuously, before giving a low sweep at one and throwing shuriken, pinning him to a tree. He then side-steps to avoid a vertical slash from the other. He jumps and uses the swordsman's face as a stepping stone to propel himself towards the leader. He effortlessly weaves through all the attempts to hit him with the chained ball.

"YOU'RE ALL SLOW!"

 **(BAM!)**

The red head lands a heavy punch on the man's face, knocking him out cold and into the dirt. He looks at the other thugs who had shocked looks on their faces

"No way"

"He just beat the boss"

The redhead cracks his knuckles and motions them to come. The thugs rush over, albeit hesitantly, making him sigh and shake his head. He waits and when they got close enough he made an all too familiar and sign

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu** "

In a puff of smoke, five clones appear and begin to assault the bandits, allowing the real guy to get back a good distance. He makes a few hand signs and has the clones puff away.

" **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu** "

He breathes out a ball of fire which increases in size until it got to the size of a wrecking ball, before exploding. The smoke clears, revealing the thugs to have serious burns, some passed out and others barely able to stand. He jumps high into the air and makes a lot of clones

" **Uzumaki Style: Clone Shower** "

The clones pair up in twos, one grabs the other and throws the to the ground with all their might before puffing away. This barrage of clones hit their marks before puffing away after impact. The real one lands and looks at the defeated thugs with the same blank look since the beginning of the fight

"Not bad,... bu-" His eyes widen and he jumps backward just moments before a lightening bolt came crashing down at the spot he was standing. He narrowed his eyes on that spot.

"Huh, you actually dodged it..."

The redhead turns his head to see someone walking out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a light skinned boy with black hair and black eyes, wearing a short dark red jacket over a fully zipped black full bodysuit with the Uchiha symbol at both sides of the chest, black sandals and a leaf headband on his neck **(LIKE HINATA)**.

"...Menma" The raven haired shinobi finished

"Komuro" The redhead replied

"..."

"..."

"...well?" The redhead, now known as Menma inquired

"Well what?"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MONEY YA JACKASS!" He waves his fist in the air comically.

"What money?" The raven haired boy, Komuro asked disinterested.

"THE ONE FROM THE GODAMN BET!"

"...Don't know what you're talking about" He averted eye contact

"Don't fuck with me, didn't ya see how badass I was back there" He had a smug but goofy smirk of his.

"The, the only thing I saw was a fire breathing asshole who tried to fight like a boss, keyword 'tried' "He returned with a smirk of his own

"Grrr, SHUT UP!"

Menma brings out his kunai and gets in a stance while Komuro just sighs and folds his arms. The wind blows, making leaves fall and for a while, no one makes a move, Komuro closing his eyes while Menma was glaring. When the last leaf falls, his eyes crack open as chakra surrounds both of them. His was in the form of electricity making his hair stand, while Menma's was like a flame

"Lets do this" Komuro gets into a stance

"HELL YEAH!" Menma dashes, fist cocked back and ready for battle

* * *

 **How was THAT! Now then ...**

 **CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Rivalry Never Hurt

**Happy New Year! Jayjay here boy~ coming to ya with another update, and this time is my Naruto, or should I say Menma, story. Either way I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS I forgot to include that Menma has two whisker markings**

 **By the way, I may or may not update much due to the fact that I have a cold and also the crappy internet services where I'm staying.**

 **Ah well, I'll try to update as much as I can and who knows. Maybe the internet will give me a break...Nah. With my luck , even if the internet does give me a break, something WILL happen to screw me up to the point that I cant upload. (Sigh), that's just how things roll in my life**

 **...**

 **Excuse me for a sec**

 **(goes into room)**

 **Background noise : **

**WHY!(BAM!)**

 **WHY(BANG!)**

* * *

 **Voice 1 : We interrupt this uhh... what's it called again... introduction, I think, to bring you the story you all actually came for.**

 **Voice 2 : PS apologies for the author's... behavior.**

 **Voice 3 (Erza): He must be disciplined after this**

 **Voices 1 and 2 : WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : A Little Rivalry Never Hurts**

Konohagakure. A great village within the borders of the country of Fire. In these times of peace the village is bustling with people of different occupations, working to get their earnings. This also includes Shinobi. Different clans send their offspring to the Shinobi academy to become great Shinobi in future. Some do this to gain political power for their clans. Others just do because they want to become strong like the hokage. On Konoha has had 8 hokages so far, including the present one.

After the 4th Great Shinobi War, no one dared to start anything that big. The ones who did were easily taken out by the members of team 7: Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Unfortunately, the four decided to travel the rest of the world and bring peace along the way. The team travelled in accordance with the four cardinal points. Kakashi went North, Sasuke went East, Sakura went West and Naruto went South. Coincidentally, Murphy's Law is pretty much Naruto's wife at this point.

* * *

 _In a kami knows where location..._

"Damn you pervert" A woman in only a towel screamed as she beat Naruto up

"Gah, wait, I thought this was my room. The key card opened i-"

"URUSAI!" She kicked him out the window making him land in...

"Really?" his eye twitched as looked at the women in the hot spring "Now before you al-"

"KYAAA!"

"DIE ECCHI!"

"Quick call the cops"

"Way ahead of you. Hello, police, there's a man here who is harassing us in the hot springs"

"Oh fuck me" Naruto sighed while dodging the women's attacks

"He wants to rape us!" one of them screamed

"WHA-"

"NOO! I don't wanna lose my innocence!" another wailed

"WAIT-"

 **(BAM)**

"You there, you are under arrest for sexual harassment" A cop said, pulling out hand-cuffs

"LIKE HELL!" He jumped out the window but once he landed he looked up and-

 **(WHAM!)**

"Hey honey did you see that, the UFO landed there" A voice exclaimed as the owner ran into the alley where he saw...

"Oh false alarm, it's just a satellite"

"Eeeh" A woman cried as she panted heavily

"Look there's a hand under it" They look at Naruto's struggling hand

"...Meh" The woman said, turning away

"Yeah, he's probably already dead" The man also turned away as the policeman came and dragged him out and to the station as Naruto groaned.

"You realize this is just going to make the case a whole lot worse"

"Screw you, I'm pretty sure at this point, it cant get any worse...shit" He berates himself.

"(sigh), whatever you say. Just don-"

 **(EXPLOSION!)**

The two look up again and are greeted by the sight of airships...many airships

"Citizens of Banel, the Rolance empire has come to take what is rightfully ours. Anyone who tries to resist is as good as dead. You all have five minutes. If you do not surrender after five minutes, we will raze the entire town until only ashes are left. Do not bother trying to escape. Our forces are circling the borders and are also in the sewers. Any one caught trying to will be executed on the spot."

"You just HAD to jinx it" The officer deadpanned

"Meh, at least now it can't get any-"

A huge laser beam from the sky cut through the airships and razed part of the city. Then an army of UFO's come down and a voice speaks

"Citizens of Banel, your leader has failed to meet our recommendations for a peace treaty and now we will make an example of you to get what we want. We apologise but this is the only way"

...

"WE'RE GONNA DIE"

"DAMN IT, JUST WHEN I WAS GETTING TO THE GOOD PART"

"NOO! I STILL HAVEN'T TASTED TURKEY!"

"AND I STILL HAVEN'T RAIDED THE PRISON!"

"Hey I told you there was a UFO"

"YEAH, but you DIDN'T tell me that they were gonna KILL US!"

"...Are you KIDDING ME" Naruto screams as he releases himself from the officer's grip "Worst part is I cant even use chakra to save everyone since that old lady gave me some weird tea. (sigh), what's next, Madara comes back or something.

 **(BOOM!)** meteors drop from the sky as a figure comes down.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I have come for your head and I brought friends" The voice booms as the figure reveals itself to be Madara in his Six Paths mode.

...

...

...

"FUCK!"

Let it be known that Uzumaki Naruto almost, no he **NEVER** learns. Period.

* * *

Eh, Murphy's Law, watcha gonna do. Then again, Kakashi isn't doing pretty good either

* * *

 _In another kami knows where location..._

"...You are completely dead serious" Kakashi asked a clerk in a book store

"Yes. For the thirty second time sir, we do NOT have any book like the Icha Icha Paradise series. In fact, I highly doubt that any one in this country has even heard of such a book" The clerk replied, clearly annoyed at the former kage as he knees fail him and he falls to the ground in dejection

"Why? Why is the world so (sniff) so...CRUEL!" HE wails as a group of women see him

"THERE HE IS!"

"Quick, get the mask"

"I met you guys two countries ago, how...you know what I don't even care any more. A life without my Icha Icha Paradise i-" his eyes suddenly catch a glimpse of an orange book in the trash can. He gasped, "Could it be?" He rushed to the trash can shedding tears of joy-

 **(WHAM!)**

He fell over, ha conscious as he was dragged away

"...No...NOOOOOOO! MY BABY!" He cried and struggled but to no avail. Poor guy. Well, at least the girls were satisfied

* * *

 _In a forest near Konoha..._

"Tch, where are those two?" a female voice asks as two figures search for some people.

"Beats me, all I know is that they are most likely kicking ass." the other voice chimes

"Yeah, probably each others asses. We both know that those bandits could easily be handled by either one of them"

A lightening bolts drops on a certain location

"Look"

"Yep, that is most likely Komuro. Lets go"

The two move from tree branch to tree branch with equal speed and rush to the scene to see Menma and Komuro flaring up their chakra. The first one starts in a worried voice

"We should-"

"Nah, boys will be boys" The other one leans on a tree.

* * *

"Hell yeah!" was Menma's reply as he dashed towards Komuro with his fist cocked back.

"hmph" Komuro just scoffs and at the last moment he... disapperars?

"Crap" Menma's eyes widen as Komuro appears right behind him and kicks his head into the ground.

"Did you really forget my lightening transformation technique already? Che~, you're mental capacity is still lacking" He back-flipped off Menma and looked with disappointment and a hint of amusement, his eyes now red with a tomoe in each. The sharingan.

"BASTARD!" He rushed out with a kunai but stopped to deflect three shuriken aimed at him. "Really, how weak do you think I a-wait, for my integrity's sake don't answer that" Komuro just shrugged and made a hand seal

" **Lightening Style: Thunder Binding Jutsu** " the shuriken suddenly glowed blue and a triangular pyramid cage of chakra trapped Menma.

"What th-GAH!" he tired forcing his way out but as you would guess, he was electrocuted... really bad then poofed into a tree stump making Komuro's eyes wide

"when did he-" He jumped high into the air just in time to prevent an uppercut from Menma

'Tch, of course he knew I used **Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu** ' Menma thought as he made a hand sign "How about this!" Menma shouts as Komuro, still in the air, just eyes him and makes the same hand sign.

" **Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu** " Each breathes out a continuous stream of fire. The flames clash with each other as their respective firebreathers pump more flames to the jutsu. Eventually, Menma's overpowers Komuro's and explodes in Komuro's face but he, once again turns into lightening to dodge the attack. Appearing behind Menma, who just landed, he goes for a kunai stab but Menma blocks with his. They clash continusly, Komuro uses his speed while Menma uses brute force to get the advantage over the other. After one final clash, they separate.

Menma has scratches and cuts, a few deep but mostly shallow, all over his body and some parts of his vest are torn. Komuro, on the other hand has a deep cut at his left torso and is panting seriously. Menma grins " **Shadow Clone Jutsu** " He makes ten clones whish charge at him. Just getting his bearings he makes a few hand signs and faces his palm towards the clones.

" **Lightening Style: Volt Needle Barrage** " A volley of senbon(Needle) like chakra projectiles shoot out from his palm and hit the clones before they could attack but the clone closest to him substitutes with a tree stump wrapped in paper bombs

"...shi-"

 **(BOOM!)**

An explosion rocked the area making the real Menma grin and dash through the smoke and kicked a coughing Komuro through the other side of the smoke where he was uppercut by a Menma clone.

" **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu** " was heard from the smoke and a thousand Menma's came out from it. Komuro tries to his way through the clones' attacks but a clone pops out from the ground and sends him flying with an uppercut. The other clones jump and surround him in the air, grinning.

"You know what comes next don't cha?" said a random clone

"Get ready to lose baka" another chimes

The clones got closer to a Komuro who is blurring through hand seals faster than even he expected.

"U-" one clone tried to punch him but he finished the seals just in time to elude the fist at the last moment and kick the clone's gut so hard he poofed away

"Like hell I'd let you **Lightening Style: Electro Wave** " Komuro shouted as a sphere of lightening chakra came out from his body, like a pulse, and spread out. It passed through the clones, making them poof away and then dispersed when it reached a 20 foot radius.

"...It's...over" Komuro panted and himself fall to the ground until his half-conscious eyes widened. He proceeds to flip, landing safely on his feet. He narrows his eyes at his environment which include scorched land littered with few shuriken but no Menma.

"He wouldn't be dumb enough to try to go underground again...then again this is Menma Uzumaki I'm talking about" He contemplated for a while before hearing a sound from behind him. He turns to see it but clones that, apparently, turned to grass; pile on him

" **Lightening Style: Volt Needle Barrage** " The clones poofed away as he looked at... Menma's head right his face!

"!"

 _'Heh, **Fire Style: Blazing Head Blitz** , gotcha_' Menma thought but his smirk went off when Komuro substituted himself with a log and appeared right above him with a curved blade made out of lightening chakra

" **Lightening Style: Volt Edge** " He said as he runs the blade through his chest cleanly, sending Menma flying, with the blood that spurted out increasing his speed, until he hits a tree. hard.

"Good... that's 15 wins for me" Komuro recalls as he walks towards him. "Hmm...I probably shouldn't have cut him so recklessly. Damn, he really is starting to influence me and not in a good way" He moves to pick up Menma but as he does the clone-

 **(BOOM!)**

Yeah that

As the smoke clears Komuro is seen coughing with second degree burns all over his face and left arm. The good news though was that the heat from the explosion closed up most of his wounds Menma comes out of the ground, not looking any better as his chest is still bleeding, and smirks, " **Ninja Art: Clone Super Explosion**. Heh, guess even you couldn't see that one coming". Komuro glares at him before he cleated the blades on both hands.

"I'm surprised that you can still stand" Komuro charges the same blade on both hands while Menma punches his palm as flames gather around the fist. "F **ire Style: Razing Fire** Fist, lets end this" He rushes towards the raven haired boy.

"Hmph , I couldn't agree more" Komuro turns to lightening and gets behind him , making Menma's eyes go wide. He slashes in an x form but luckily, Menma made a wordless clone which took the hit, letting him jump and deliver the flaming fist to Komuro. The apparent Uchiha tried blocking with his the jutsu, sending a huge gust of wind. Eventually, Menma overpowered him and sent him flying.

"That was dirty" Menma glared at him.

"We're Shinobi, we don't exactly have to be fair" Komuro struggles up _'Damn, can't see too well, the last attack still has me dazed. And my chakra level is dangerously low'_ Komuro contemplates in his mind as Menma grinned

"Well touche I guess. That also means I can do this" he makes a hand sign and a bunch of paper bombs appear around Komuro. " **Ninja Art:** **Perimeter Barrier Jutsu** " The bombs spark but Komuro just smirks and suddenly, they switch positions.

"Crap, genju-"

 **(EXPLOSION!)**

Menma falls to his knees as Komuro smirks before coughing up blood. _'Crap, i used...too much chakra'_. They both fall to the ground, almost lifeless

* * *

"(sigh), as fun as that was to watch, we better get down there" The voice from earlier says

"Hai" the other one replies before they head towards the two KO'd boys

* * *

 _Konoha hospital..._

"Ugh, why do I feel like shit" Menma opens his eyes and finds himself in the familiar place.

"Oh you're awake" He looks to see two girls sitting on chairs. A blonde with green eyes wearing a pink tank top, jean short shorts and sandals. Her hair reaches her neck and she has a smile on her face. The other is a blue haired girl with purple eyes wearing a green tank top, black shorts and sandals. She sports a bored look

"Yo Rina-chan,"The blonde's smile widens "and Sorano-chan"

"Hey" the bluenette greets boredly.

"Ohayo Menma-kun, you were out for a day. I was worried" the blonde, Rina moves near him as he sits on the bed, revealing that he only has his boxers on making both of them blush.

"Hehe, sorry about that. Since we all know you were there, who won?" he asks getting into her personal space and making Rina blush more.

"E-eh? Wel-"

"It was a tie doofus, you were knocked out from your own explosion while Komuro-kun passed out from chakra exhaustion. He woke up a while ago and went to take some drugs" The bluenette, Sorano grunted.

"Tch, so it's a tie huh? That's the 32nd one" He frowned

"That was pretty stupid of you by the way" Sorano added

"HEY!" He growled at her, getting into Rina's space even more

"A-Ano, Menma-kun" He turned his attention to her and noticed how close they were.

 **(SLAM)**

The door slammed open as Komuro walked in without his jacket. Behind him is an old man wearing a white cloak that has "Eighth Hokage" written boldly on the back in red. He has dark-gray hair and black eyes. Sorano unconsciously brightens a bit

"Ah, Konohamaru-sama" Rina greets as they separate, blushes present on their faces.

"Hoh," the hokage smirked mischeviously, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything" His smirk widens when they both blush until a foot drives his head into the ground, courtesy of an annoyed looking Sorano "Of course not you perv!"

The hokage gets up, his face a little bruised "Well I just came here to tell Menma that I'll be teaching him that today" Menma brightens up when he hears this. "Seriously!" The hokage nods as he pumps his fist in the air "YATTA!"

"Looks like I'm training with Taizin-sensei again, wouldn't want to get behind" Komuro smiles a bit. The girls, on the other hand, put their hands on their waists and shake their heads

"You guys..."Sorano sighs

"Mou~, don't over work yourselves or this rivalry will be the rest of you two" Rina warns

"Hai" Menma grins as the two boys fist bump and say

"I'm not losing to you!"

* * *

 **WHY(SMASH!)  
**

 **WHY(CRACK!)**

 **WHY(RRRIIPP!)**

 **FREAKN WHYYYY!**

 **(CRASH!)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **HOLY F***AMOLEY!**

 **Shit, shit, shit, I'm SO DEAD.**

 **(BANG!)-OW!-**

 **(CRASH!)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ARE YOU FREAK'N KIDDING ME!**

 **Okay, okay calm down. I just need some... duck tape, yeah that should do the trick. She wont even notice anyway cuz she never uses th-**

 **Voice from kami knows where : _Josh! Have you seen my glasses._**

 **OH COME ON! YOU DONT EVEN NEED THEM. YOU'VE GOT CONTACT LENSES!**

 **Voice(Gets closer)** **:** _ **I accidently sat on them yesterday**_

 **BULLSHOT! you can still see well enough without them**

 **Voice(Reveals itself to be my elder cousin)** **: _I just wanna look smart toda-_**

 **(Sees messed up room with her glasses and other stuff broken)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..** **.**

 _ **Well**_

 **Uhh... Itwasyou!**


End file.
